Mr. Busy
Mr. Busy is a beaver in Disney's 1955 animated feature Lady and the Tramp. He is the one who helps get Lady's muzzle off and is voiced by Stan Freberg. Background Physical Description Mr. Busy looks and sounds almost identical to Gopher from the Winnie the Pooh franchise, except he is large, has a big beaver tail, and is brown instead of gray. Personality Mr. Busy is very kind and friendly, whilst being a hard worker. He is also very helpful when he manages to remove Lady's muzzle by biting through it (after being persuaded by the Tramp). Role in the film Lady and the Tramp meet Mr. Busy when trying to get Lady's muzzle off. A tree chewed down by Mr. Busy nearly falls on them, and the Tramp barely warns Lady in time to get out of the way. They see him chewing down branches and sections of the tree in order to finish his dam. This gives the Tramp an idea on how to remove Lady's muzzle. Mr. Busy struggles to push the log that he chewed over to the spillway and originally refuses to listen to the Tramp, saying that he is busy, but the Tramp then shouts in Mr. Busy's ear that he needs a log puller. This confuses hm and he knows that he needed a log puller This gets Mr. Busy's attention. The Tramp takes on the role of a salesman and convinces Mr. Busy to bite the muzzle off, much to Lady's relief. Mr. Busy starts pulling the log using the muzzle, which he believes to be a log puller. It works all too well and Mr. Busy is flung through the air, still attached to the log, and eventually lands in the water. The log floats over and completes the dam, much to Mr. Busy's delight. Quotes *Uh-uh-uh! Not so fast, sonny. (puts on the muzzle) *I'll have to make certain it's satisfactory before we settle on a price. *I can, eh? (excitedly) I can? *(very pleased) Well, thanks a lot. Thanks ever so... (he slips and falls, dragging the log along; they land in the pond, where the log fits neatly over the dam spillway) *(proudly) Say, it works swell! *with a log Ah-ah-ah, busy sonny, busy! Gotta slide this sycamore to the - ung - swamp! *Only a second! Listen, listen sonny, you realize every second, seventy centimeters of water is wasted over that spillway? *Gotta get this log movin', sonny, gotta get it movin'! T'ain't the cuttin' take's the time, it's the doggone haulin'! *(chewing through part of the log) Better bisect this section here... *( after Tramp screams "I said a LOG PULLERRRRR!" I ain't deaf, sonny. There's no need to... Did you say "log puller"? *You don't say! *Sixty-six percent, eh? Figure that! Well, how's it work? *Uh, say, d'you mind if I slip it on for size? *Okay! Hehe. Don't mind if I do! Uh... how'd'ya get the carn-starnded thing off, sonny? *Like this? *(Mr. Busy bites the muzzle off) Say, that is simple! *Do you realize every second, 70 centimetres of water is wasted over that spillway? *Say, it works swell. Video Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Zoo Animals Category:Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Lady And The Tramp